Power
by FanFicFan909
Summary: Hermione gains a mental and magical power. How will it go?
1. Peace and potions

**This idea came to me after reading many stories that involved Hermione crying, so I thought I would give her some strength for once. Set maybe after 'Prisoner of Azkaban'.**

**Story dedicated to rainbow princess 11! Happy birthday!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p>The library was always quiet on a Friday afternoon. Students would be out preparing to celebrate for the weekend, making the library a quiet sanctuary. This place was my place to escape from the hard work and the even harder people. No Professor Snape to yell at you. No Malfoy to tease you. No obnoxious friends who always have to make mistakes. No. The library was a safe and peaceful haven from people like that.<p>

"Yes. More light reading." Hermione gleamed at herself as she opened the dusty book to page 56,825. She had been enjoying her calming afternoon and what better way, she thought, than to read a chapter of the book that she hadn't yet.

"Spell to make you look older." Hermione read, with the books pages showing moving pictures of an adolescent turning into an adult after drinking a vile of liquid.

"Spell to help you do well on tests. Don't need that." Miss. Granger whispered to herself in the echoing room.

"Spell to help you feel braver?" Hermione quizzically read the brown, faded page of the spell book. A proud person with their head held high and fisted hands sat on their hips kept grinning at Hermione and smiling as it repeated every thirty seconds. Hermione already felt kinda brave. I mean, she punched Malfoy in the nose last year, but that didn't stop him from continuously calling her a Mudblood.

"Well, this potion doesn't appear to have too many side effects." Hermione questioned herself as she skimmed down the potions ingredients. "It couldn't be that risky, could it?" Hermione looked around the Library and found nobody there.

"_I have got to stop talking to myself_." Miss. Granger thought to herself as she began a list of the items she would need for the concoction.

"Frogs eyes...fluxweed...horned slugs...sneezewort...and ginger. Oh gross...I hate ginger!"

Hermione sighed as she began packing up her stacks of books and placing them in a charmed bag that made everything lighter to carry.

"What good is this potion going to do?" Hermione asked herself as she walked out of the Library. "I already have such a great life, but I do yearn for a little courage and bravery. I suppose it can't hurt." She reassured herself.

Hermione decided to cross over the empty grass field that was full of different types of grasses and animals. If any place contained the ingredients for this bizarre tonic, it would be here. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered the colour and shape of the fluxweed they were presented with in Herbology. She opened her eyes and looked around. Rather than seeing a sharp-edged dark green patch of grass, the field was unusually light green and short.

"Hello, Hermione." Came the voice of a bellowing tall man with a charcoal beard and a big grin.

"Hello Hagrid." The curly haired girl smiled up at the gentle giant. "Did you tend to the lawn today?" She questioned as she gestured to the cleanly chopped pasture.

"Oh yeah. Dumbledore has been hassling me to take care of the grass for some time now so I finally rolled up my sleeves and...used my umbrella." Hagrid told the now chuckling girl.

"Oh Hagrid. Did you happen to notice any fluxweed around before you cut the grass?" Hermione questioned the man who was now stroking his beard in thought.

"You know what. I just gave a large amount o' fluxweed to the Herbology room, but I took some in this cloth in case it came in handy. I guess it did." Hagrid pulled out a crimson cloth that was rolled up and tied together with string. Large pieces of dark, sharp grass was poking out of the ends.

"Oh thank you Hagrid. You don't happen to know where I can find some frog's eyes, sneezewort and horned slugs, do you?" Hermione questioned the man awkwardly. Hagrid looked down, confused at the girl, but nonetheless, pulled out a small jar containing tiny eyes, and pointed across the meadow at a bunch of white flowers.

"Decided I should miss those 'cause they looked kind o' pretty." Hagrid muttered in a whisper. "But the horned slugs, I am afraid I can't help you with. Try Professor Sprout." Hagrid cheerfully stated. "Bye now." The giant said as he waddled his way to his cottage on the school grounds.

Hermione looked at the two ingredients in her hand but fumbled and dropped the fluxweed roll on the ground. She bent down and lifted the roll off the ground and, to her surprise, found a horned slug making its slow and long journey across the field. She grabbed the slimy animal and placed it in the jar with the eyes, moving slowly towards the small patch of which the sneezewort blossomed in the dusk light. Picking approximately 5 flowers, Hermione finally had all her ingredients for the brave potion.

She ran across the field, dodging the staring, cold eyes of the teachers and the hurtful criticism of the laughing students, Hermione raced through the school until she reached the potion's lab, panting for breath. She heaved open the heavy wood door and ensured that no one else was in the room. The windows were no help with the sky turning a dark indigo. The young witch used a spell to light the candles that sat quietly on the table. She brought her chair underneath her with a loud scraping sound, opened her book and laid out her items. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short but many of my first chapters are. Please tell me what you think by reviewing or else I will not be able to make the next chapter. <strong>


	2. The beginning

**Sorry it has been a while. Quite busy with exams and all. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p>"And finally place the frog's eyes slowly into the potion while stirring." Hermione read aloud as her fingers traced the very words in the dusty book. Whilst stirring the bubbling green mixture, she slowly poured the jar of frog's eyes into the concoction, each dropping in with a grotesque sounding "plop."<p>

She lazily stirred the mixture, her eyes fixed on the curvy, elegant letters that were scribbled across the page. The heat from the flame under the cauldron began heating the room and Hermione, so she removed her think, woollen Hogwarts jumper and placed it on the chair. A small piece of paper fell out from the pocket of her white shirt. Considering her uninterest in waiting 10 minutes for the potion to be ready, the paper quickly grasped her attention. She removed it from the cold stone floor and turned it over; viewing the photo that was replaying.

A red-haired boy with freckles splashed across his cheeks had one arm wrapped around the shoulder of a boy with jet black hair and a red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his head. This boy too had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a girl with wild, uncontrollable hair and a sweet smile. It was her. It was the three of them. Hermione, Harry, Ron. The brave trio who this year alone had helped a criminal escape jail, rescued a Griffen from death and confronted a teacher in his most frightful state.

This was the reason she was making the potion. How could she have done any of that without them? She needed the feeling of courage and confidence. You know, the feeling of self-accomplishment.

She shook her head out of her daze, blowing some of her uncontrollable locks in front of her face. Hermione folded the photo on the grooved lines and tucked it back into her pocket and fixed her hair back into a 'neat' ponytail.

The potion was almost ready.

Stirring the bubbling concoction, the purple goo oozed and stuck to the wooden spoon that Hermione used to mix the potion.

"Ok. One spoonful will make you feel brave for an hour." She read from the torn pages. "Well, that seems long enough to get a good experience, but not too long that I make a fool of myself." She pondered. She was always the one to think ahead at all the possible scenarios.

The wooden spoon was lifted out of the small black cauldron and tilted to spill some of the potion, so as the amount measured was accurate. She was always the one to accurately measure ingredients too. With the mixture bubbling and moving on the spoon, Hermione closed her eyes tight and pinched her nose with her thumb and pointer to block out the stench, which by the way, smelt like an old goat had died. She clamped her jaw on the spoon and swallowed the potion hard. She stuck her now purple tongue out in disgust and dry-reached.

"Oh, I hate how revolting potions can taste. I really do hate ginger." She moaned. Suddenly, Hermione's head shook fast, her eyes closed tight to prevent dizziness. After a small gasp of pain escaped her lips, her head fell down. The hair tie that once held her unmanageable hair was released, causing her hair to fall all around her head.

She lifted her head slowly, an evil grin on her face. Her eyes shone with mischief and excitement. With quick moving eyes, she whispered under her breath, "This is going to be fun," as she stormed out of the room, blowing out the candles as she slammed the door. She was full of trouble, and she was ready to face all the people that had caused her pain or grief this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it took a while.<strong>

**Not my best chapter, but it needs to work up to each confrontation with a character. R&R.**


	3. Bad Behaviour

**My apologies for not updating very often. I hardly get any time to work on my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The person who does is swimming in her in-ground pool full of money in her solid gold mansion. **

Hermione stormed out of the classroom and out to the courtyard. Any student who came within a 5 metre radius of her was pushed back by an invisible barrier created by Hermione by waving her hand and her wand out in front of her.

All students gave her quizzical looks as they watched her storm past with an evil smile on her face.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall questioned the girl as even the teacher was pushed aside by the invisible barrier. McGonagall was even more shocked as a zipper formed on her mouth and zipped her lips shut. Hermione just looked back with an evil grin and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Who should pay first?" Hermione thought as she entered the indoor hall, tapping her chin. Instantly, her attention was drawn to Professor Snape who was stocking the potions cabinet on a rickety small stool. The gleam in her eye sparkled brighter as she walked over to the vulnerable teacher.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Hermione chirped.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy Ms Granger?" Snape retorted. Unsatisfied with his response, Hermione slipped her wand down her sleeve and grabbed it with her hand.

_Evanesco _

With a wave of her wand, the front leg of the stool disappeared and Snape tumbled off, grabbing hold of a nearby shelf. Glass smashing and a horrible smell could be heard and smelt all down the corridor which contained the small potions cupboard.

"Ms Granger. Do you have any idea of what you have just done?" Snape angrily questioned the girl.

"Hang on." She said as she eyed a small potion that was standing awkwardly on the top shelf. Hermione waved her wand again and the bottle fell down, smashing and dispersing of its contents onto the head of Professor Snape. Within seconds the man's long nose became longer and feathers began sprouting out of his arms, until he was fully transformed into a black bird.

"Now I do." Ms Granger said smugly as she closed the door of the potions lab, leaving a very angry bird flapping its wings inside.

"That really was fun." Hermione thought as she walked down the corridor.

"Who should pay next?" Were the words running through her mind as she saw many people walking passed her in the great hall.

Hermione continued walking through the big school until she felt a bit dizzy. The walls appeared to stretch awkwardly and Hermione's head began to throb. She quickly regained herself by leaning against a wall. Soon the spark in her eye burned bright red, and the mischievous grin reappeared on her face. She soon eyed her new victim as Malfoy walked down the corridor leading his group of followers. Hiding behind one of the pillars, Hermione concocted her plan to take revenge on Draco.

"So then I said 'Come to see the show' and Granger ran off in a fit of tears." He cackled and the rest of his group joined in. Hermione rolled her eyes from her position, unimpressed that Malfoy had changed the story, removing the part when she punched him in the nose and replaced him crying with herself.

Suddenly, her eyes sparkled as a plan came to her mind. With a peak around the corner and a wave of her wand, Hermione spoke;

_Wingardium Leviosa_

With these simple words spoken, Malfoy's underwear pulled up from the back, moving higher and higher into the air. He began to wail in pain as he himself was lifted into the air. His friends came to his aid by trying to grab Malfoy's hands, but Hermione levitated him further out of their reach. With a quick move of her wand, Malfoy slammed into the wall next to him, leaving himself dizzy and holding his head in pain.

Hermione then looked at the very distant roof and waved her wand, sending Malfoy soaring up to the high roof. He screamed in fear when he saw how high he was and then he frantically grasped the air in hope to find something to grab onto.

Hermione quickly thrust her wand downwards and Malfoy fell. He screamed and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard concrete floor. He stopped screaming when he didn't feel anything and he opened his eyes. To his shock, he was levitating just above the floor. All of Malfoy's friends around began laughing, leaving him flushed with embarrassment.

Hermione let Malfoy drop to the ground so he could regain himself. She smiled as she saw how red he was.

"That one's for Buckbeak." She muttered, before she turned and walked down the hallway, satisfied with her work.

**There you go. This one was really fun to write. R&R. **__


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been really busy.**

**Happy birthday to Rainbow Princess 11. This story was created for your birthday last year and one year later, it is still not finished. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story. **

Hermione continued to walk down the hall, power appearing to have corrupted her mind. She smiled evilly as she tried to think about who should pay for Hermione's pain and suffering she went through the past year. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a splash of bright red hair, no doubt belonging to a Weasley. Hermione hid behind a pillar and watched as her two best friends chatted in the corridor.

It had occurred to her that Ron had seemed...different this year. The bickering did not seem so sharp, and when they thought Buckbeak had died, Ron even hugged her. Year 2 he was too nervous to hug her that he only gave her a handshake!

The black haired boy shouted a goodbye to Ron, and then began walking to his next class. He was interrupted as he noticed a glaring Hermione with a death stare on the red-haired boy who was walking away. Harry decided to see what the problem. After all, she didn't look well.

"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand over the young witches face, but she didn't move. It was like a tiger had sighted its gazelle dinner and was ready to attack.

"Stay out of this Harry." Hermione murmured, not taking her gaze off the Weasley who was slowly walking out of sight. Harry looked back to where she was staring, then back to her.

"What-"

"I said stay out of this." Hermione stalked off, leaving a very puzzled Harry standing in the middle of the corridor. The wizard looked down and noticed a piece of paper had fallen from Hermione's robe. He carefully scooped it up into his hand and read from it. On the back of a beautiful picture of Harry and his two best friends in their third year at Hogwarts, were some scrawled notes of a potion. Harry quizzically read the ingredients, mouthing the words as he did so. Whatever Hermione had put in this potion was bad news, and now she was bad news. Harry decided that the book must be somewhere in the library, where Hermione enjoyed her quiet reading.

Harry raced to the library but found no lone books on any of the tables. If a book wasn't returned in an hour, it would float back to its position on the self. Harry sighed to himself and approached one of the librarians.

"Excuse me, but did you see a large book that a girl with very curly hair was reading?" He politely questioned.

"I'm sorry sonny. There are a lot of kids who come in here and a lot who leave. Some of them never leave." The librarian eyed a ghost that floated past, nose titled up at her comment. "If you have lost a book I can help you find it?"

"No that's ok." Harry replied. It would've been helpful, but he didn't know the title of the book. Harry was prepared to leave the library and find Hermione so he could receive a straight answer when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a large book open and unattended. Curious, he stepped forward and began to read the page that the book was open to. Yes, the ingredients on the photo matched the items on the page

"Spell to make you feel braver?" Harry read from the book. He was about to turn the page to number 56,826, when he realised the page jumped to 56,828. The book had a page missing. Harry continually flipped back and forth between the pages until he realised what must've happened.

"Hermione must have read the 'feel braver' title, but used the ingredients of the next potion. Harry wearily turned to the next page that was consecutive to the missing one and began reading its title.

"Obnoxious spell. A spell that helps you deliver the best pranks on the worst people." Harry's eyes widened as he continued to read the poem.

"Oh no." No sooner had the words left his lips then Harry leapt out of his seat and ran out of the library in pursuit of the young witch.


End file.
